Catch Me If You Can
by tropikalbabe
Summary: Lily and James from 6th Year until they get married... with a few twists. Some LJ, SO(Oother), RO, and PO


The auburn haired girl sat upon her bed Indian style as she thought. *God, just a day into the holiday and already the idea of seeing James back at school scares me!* (*=thoughts) She thought angrily. Suddenly, she lay down on her bed and started to cry softly. As she reached down for her old teddy-bear, an owl soared in.  
  
"It's just a day back! I mean, Hogwarts can't have sent me anything already!" But as she gazed at the owl, she knew it wasn't from good, reliable Hogwarts.  
  
The owl was a lime green with hot pink stripes going diagonally. It had a huge peace-sign hanging from a sun-yellow ribbon around its neck. On a infra-red leg it had a bright blue parchment. Seeing such a bright thing took the girl's sadness away.  
  
"I bet I know who you're from!" Lily giggled as she untied the parchment.  
  
b Dear Lily,  
  
I know I'm probably the last person on Earth you want to hear from but you're the only person I can write to! Sirius and Peter and Remus are all on holiday in so many places that I can't half keep up! Anyways, I'm sure you'll tear up this letter from dear old James! But oh well, it's going to serve its purpose and at least keep ME busy! Though I'll bet you find it hard to believe that James-the-world's-best finds it hard to keep busy. Well, yeah, I do! I mean, it's only EXTREMELY busy if Sirius is round. Then we've got so much to do! Aye, we play millions of pranks but currently (bet you didn't think I knew such a grand word!), I've got naught to do. Old Ma's sleeping and Dad's off doing some thing or another. Good old Peace (that's the owl!) kind of tried to kill me so I figured I'd send her on a mission. I was gonna write to Snape but I'm in too good of a mood! So anyhow, yesterday, we had this GIANT piranha swimming in our pool. I wonder how it got there./b  
  
The letter went on and on! It measure approximately twelve feet in parchment! Lily (for that was her name!) couldn't imagine for the life of her how he found out so much to write!  
  
Smiling, she sat down at her wooden desk to compose a civil reply.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
As the owl flies north and a bit east was where the author of the first letter sat. He had messy black hair and bright blue eyes. His broad shoulders leaned against a window and he looked a bit south and a bit west to see if his owl was returning. He didn't dare hope for a reply from the pretty sixteen year old Lily Evans. In fact, he wasn't quite sure why he wrote to Lily-no wait-Evans in the first place. There were thousands. well. rather. hundreds that would be glad to get a hi from James. But he HAD to choose the one that didn't!  
  
Sighing, he took up his Quidditch magazine, Snitch Score, and began leafing through it absent-mindedly. He didn't feel like reading anything except for a letter that probably wouldn't come. He really regretted sending Lily that letter but what was he to do? He was bored out of his mind!  
  
As he began to actually read the magazine, he heard a familiar call in the air. Turning his head around, he saw Peace soaring through the sky.  
  
As the owl landed, James tried not to get his hopes up that there was a reply. Even if there was, it was probably just telling him to go away.  
  
Still, it was awfully hard not to be optimistic when he unrolled a long piece of parchment from Peace's leg.  
  
b Dear James (that sounds so weird!),  
  
Um. yeah. hi. How's your holiday going? Mine's fine, except for Petunia, who has got herself a boyfriend. (who would want to date that terrible hag has yet to come to me) and is lording it over me. She's always talking about how a "freak could never get anyone to look at them". Sometimes it gets annoying but I don't really care. I guess. Lucy's in the US of A. and Maria is in Spain. I mean, lucky her! SPAIN! Maria says her "mama and papa no es mucho loco. Ella hermana es muy loco". I have NO idea what the translation is. I was hoping you'd know but if you don't, all is well anyway. /b  
  
James kept reading until he came to the bottom, where he began to smile hopefully.  
  
bWell, if you need someone to write to, I'll be here all summer. and I'll write back, if you want me to. Well.  
  
Love (but not the way you're thinking!!!) Lily/b  
  
James burst out with laughter at her well phrased ending. Then, smiling, he began to write his own little letter back.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Lily wasn't expecting another letter. She figured it was a dare of some sort or another. But she knew she wouldn't mind getting another note. It kind of made her feel special to be receiving a letter from James.  
  
*Oh God, what am I thinking?!?* Lily asked herself. *I DON'T want anything from James!* But she looked expectantly to the window's glass frame.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Letters continued and each day had a letter from James to Lily and from Lily to James. They always put little endings, many of James's were like this:  
  
Love ya till ya love me! or Yours (at least for now!)  
  
While Lily preferred Love (but not you) or (Not) Yours. But each knew it was meant jokingly and with care. 


End file.
